I am Crooked
by I'm a little Nervous
Summary: Suara-suara itu terus merusak pikiran David. Temannya yang baru datang, hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh ketakutan. Made for POV 1 Observer challenge. Rated M for Gore.


_**Prolog**_

Makhluk itu berhasil. Dia sudah merasuki tubuh David Hoover. Sekarang, ini waktunya. Tangan maya miliknya memegang tangan nyata David, memaksanya untuk menodongkan sebuah pistol di kepalanya. Paul, temannya yang baru datang, hanya bisa melihat dengan penuh ketakutan.

"D...David... Apa makhluk itu... yang... menyuruhmu... untuk... melakukan ini?"

David hanya bergeming. Dia tidak bisa mendengar temannya. Hanya suara makhluk itu yang terus-menerus memenuhi gendang telinganya.

* * *

_I am Crooked_

_A Crooked Man Fanfiction_

_Made for POV 1 Challenge by Shirei Shou_

* * *

_**Story**_

Ahahahaha... Kau ternyata benar-benar lemah, David. Lemah!

Kau sama sepertiku. Sebuah sampah yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi, lihatlah aku sekarang. Kamu sudah menuruti perintahku, kan?

Baiklah, kalau begitu.

Kau sudah tidak mempunyai harapan apapun. Ibumu, satu-satunya keluargamu, sedang terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit, menunggu operasi yang tidak mungkin kau bayar. Tunanganmu, Shirley, dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja karena kamu 'terlalu baik untuknya'. Sedangkan impianmu sebagai seorang pilot? Omong kosong belaka. Kau buta warna, dan itulah alasannya kau tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau impikan. Sekarang, kau hanya bisa bekerja sebagai seorang pramuniaga, hidup di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dulunya adalah rumahku, dan berjuang untuk bisa menghidupi dirimu.

Ya, katakan kepada teman keparatmu itu. Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi bahagia. Sekaya apapun, sedekat apapun hubunganmu, bahkan jika semua kebutuhanmu terpenuhi, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku. Ayolah, tariklah pelatukmu itu. Kau ingin semua ini berakhir, kan?

Kau sama sepertiku. Kau adalah seorang manusia yang merana. Tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap merana. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang kau miliki, penderitaan. Hidup ini hanyalah sebuah penderitaan panjang. Tariklah pelatuk pistolmu, dan semua ini akan berakhir. Disini, sekarang juga.

* * *

"_David! J... Jangan menyerah ! Hal... Hal-hal baik masih bisa terjadi! Roda kehidupan akan berputar ! Tidak... Itu pasti akan terjadi ! Dan aku... Aku... Aku akan selalu membantumu !"_

* * *

Eh? Temanmu itu, dia bilang apa? Hal-hal baik bisa terjadi? Dia akan selalu membantumu? HAH ! Dia berbohong kepadamu, David. Jangan kau hiraukan ocehan temanmu itu. Semua tidak akan menjadi baik. Semua itu hanyalah kebohongan besar. Teriaklah, suruh pembohong itu menutup mulut besarnya itu.

Ya, begitu seharusnya. Tempelkan pistol itu ke kepalamu. Temanmu itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah seorang asing yang tidak tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Penderitaanmu, pikiranmu, bahkan rahasia terdalammu, hanya aku yang tahu. Biarkanlah 'teman'mu gemetaran disana. Toh, dia hanya akan meninggalkanmu setelah urusan ini selesai.

Kau merasa seperti seluruh dunia runtuh, saat kau menerima pengumuman itu, kan?

Kau merasa seperti sebuah sampah, saat orang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu begitu saja, kan?

Kau merasa sendiri, saat orang yang seharusnya melindungimu, terkapar lemah di ranjang rumah sakit, kan?

Kau dan aku, kita saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Kau, sekarang, bisa mengakhiri semua ini. Ikutlah denganku.

* * *

"_Out of my sight, hypocrite."_

* * *

_**Epilog**_

Paul hanya bisa melihat dengan ketakutan saat temannya mengakhiri hidupnya, tepat di hadapan dirinya. Iris coklatnya hanya bisa mengecil saat sebuah ledakan mengirim sebutir peluru tepat menembus otak David, menciptakan sebuah lubang di kedua sisi kepalanya. Darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang itu. Tubuh David yang tidak bernyawa lagi rubuh, dikelilingi darahnya sendiri.

Paul berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, tidak percaya akan apa yang dia lihat. Tangannya memegang erat gagang pintu berkarat yang digunakannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia menatap ke atas, dan melihat si makhluk berleher miring itu. Makhluk itu tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan menertawakan Paul. Siluet hitamnya perlahan-lahan menghilang ke udara, bahagia karena dia berhasil membunuh satu orang lagi yang senasib dengan dirinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Paul." kata makhluk itu tepat sebelum dia menghilang sepenuhnya.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Author's Note_

Aduh, sori kalo ini nggak seperti POV 1 Observer. Saya agak bingung sih... Maklum, ini fic pertama yang pake POV macam ini. Bikinnya pas jam 11 malam lagi... *digampar*

Maaf ya, mbak, kalo nggak seperti harapan. Tapi paling tidak, saya udah kasih kontribusi...

_Saya menerima review, ConCrit, ataupun Flame._

_Thank you for reading this ficlet, and have a nice day!_


End file.
